


Birthday Blues

by Amydiddle



Series: Growing Up Parts of a Whole [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativitwins, Dark Thoughts, Dee just wants to sleep, Gen, Isolation, JUNE 25TH, June fourth, Kid Sides, LET THEM BE GOOD SIBLINGS, Loneliness, No Beta, Pancakes, Patton is just confused he is not trying to be mean, Remus angst, Remus is a good brother, Remus is getting lost in his thoughts, Roman and Remus' birthday, Roman is a Good Brother, Teen Remus is also a pirate and no one can say otherwise, oops all angst, sleepy snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: A year has nearly gone by since Remus has finally been allowed to rejoin the sides again. He is so excited for his first birthday back with his family and his first birthday as a twin. Nothing could possible go wrong, right?
Series: Growing Up Parts of a Whole [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/796971
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	Birthday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> A warm up to get me back into the writing mood. It is funny, I wanted to write something sweet between the brothers but it ended up sad

Remus had barely slept all night. The hyperactive teenager just could not find it in his bones to sit still with every passing second that ticked by. He assumed he must have slept at some point seeing as how the clock on the wall went from three am to six, but that would barely count as rest. He didn’t need rest.

The creative side was too excited for the day to begin.

Remus rolled so he could peer over the side of his bunk; the soft glow of the fairy lights under the bed making his eyes sparkle.

“You awake?”

A shuffle was heard, and a mirror image of his own face appeared moments later.

“Hard to sleep with you shuffling around all night.”

Remus grinned brighter, “How can you sleep when it’s our birthday?”

Roman rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up at his brother quizzically. The sleepy thoughts seemed to piece themselves together because the boy gasped and nearly fell out of bed.

“Birthday pancakes!”

Remus nodded excitedly. It had only been a year since he escaped from the prison, the door to his ‘room’ was now hidden behind a cluster of Disney posters thanks to his brother. That was another strange thing. A brother.

In the years he spent alone he had not expected to come out of the room to find a twin brother who shared his trait. Nor did he expect to find two new sides lurking around the corners. Remus thought it was almost better then what he had imagined. While in there, waiting, he started to think that his family had all been viciously killed and he was the sole survivor. Trapped to slowly starve for this murderer’s amusement.

“Remus, come on, if we don’t wake Lo up, we will have to wait till eight for our extra special breakfast.”

Remus shook the thoughts from his mind. He had hoped that the scarier thoughts would disappear once he was back with his family. They stuck to him like cactus spikes on a fallen hiker, painful and impossible to pull off alone. Not that he would tell anyone what was going on in his head. Last time he did that, Patton seemed to avoid him for a week.

“Coming,” he called. With practiced ease he flipped over the bed’s banister and splatted onto the floor. The once hard surface sucked him in as it became lime gelatin. He bounced back out and onto his butt a second later, sticky sugary treat stuck to his hair.

“Gross,” Roman laughed and picked a chuck off his twin’s head, popping it in his mouth after pulling out a hair.

“Thank you, birthday boy.”

“Why you are welcome, birthday boy,” Roman gave a dramatic bow and they both fell into giggles.

Remus took Roman’s offered hand and got to his feet; the ground under him instantly transforming back to hardwood. He shook his head and the left-over gelatin flew across the room and disappeared in a shower of sparkles. 

With a twist of his brother’s hand the lights of the room came on. The castle scenery was not as scary as the tower room beyond the hidden door. It was light, warm, and even cozy if that could be said about a large expanse. Yet despite all this space, the boys insisted bunk beds were a must so they could use the space for more important things.

Like Remus growing mountain of clothes, which he promptly dove into with a dramatic cry of ‘cannonball’.

“Honestly, Remus, you could at least try and get dressed like a civilized person.”

Remus stuck his head out of the pile, some underwear over his head like a hat. He watched his brother’s pajamas slowly transform into a puffy white shirt and black pants thanks to the sparkles circling him. Fairy dust was so dramatic.

Remus ducked back down into his clothes pile.

“Like Hell I am wearing clothes given to me by fairies. The dust makes me sneeze.”

A second later he rolled out from the pile. Black puffy shirt fit for a pirate, green captain’s jacket, and a hat perched on his head. Without much thought he summoned a black marker and drew a mustache on his face.

“But the magic floating sneezes are funny,” Roman chuckled. A crown was situated on his own head despite the dressed down appearance.

Remus picked a pair of yellow gloves off his hat and threw them into the pile with a shrug.

“True, but I would like my pancakes to stay on my plate.”

A knock on the door pulled the twins from their playful bickering. Their heads turned in sync as the door opened. Logan stood there and he did not seem too surprised to find them both awake.

“Ah, as I thought from the racket. Just as well, I would expect you to want to begin things early.”

“Start what early?” Remus asked with fake curiosity. It pulled a giggle from his brother.

“Ah, I suppose this is slightly new to you. June fourth is the day Creativity left his room, in which Patton has come to call it out ‘birthdays’ although we are not really born.”

Remus snorted, “I’m just teasing, I know what today is. I haven’t had one of these in forever!”

Roman grabbed his hand and started to run for the door.

“Race you to the kitchen!” He let go just as they passed the older side.

“You are so on!”

Their boots made a loud racket as they raced down the hallway. Roman only a small bit ahead of Remus as he turned the corner sharply. The end result of the quick race was Remus smacking his face into his brother’s back and both of them becoming sprawled out on the kitchen floor.

“The empire has fallen!”

Remus pushed his hat up and looked to the counter at the deadpan exclamation. A smile pulled onto his face at the sleepy face of Anxiety.

“Hey Emo!”

Anxiety gave a small wave in response.

“Remus, get your fat butt off me!”

Remus wiggled to make himself more comfortable on Roman’s back.

“Nah, you make a good pillow, despite being so whiney.”

Remus let out a squawk as his pillow suddenly bucked up and knocked him off to land fully on the floor. A surprised laugh escaped him as his twin tackled him to try and lay on him in retaliation. Remus rolled but could not escape the grasp.

He pushed on his twin’s chest with his foot to try and dislodge him but only ended up in a weird pretzel shape as Roman got his full weight on top of him. Remus tried to wiggle out but there was kill he could do in his position. Except…

He took advantage of his twin’s face being close to his and gathered enough spit in his mouth to give a nice, wet lick across Roman’s cheek. Roman let out with a shriek and desperately tried to wipe off the spit onto his sleeve.

“Gross! I’ve been infected!”

Remus giggled but was ready to dodge incase of retaliation.

“It isssss too early to be playing,” a whiney voice came from the kitchen doorway.

“Dee!” Remus squealed happily and all but threw himself at the blanket blob of a side. Delusion just let the hug happened as he snuggled into Remus’ chest. His friend had been running cold a lot recently. He also seemed to be gaining control on the flipped speech, which was interesting and kind of fun to confuse people with.

“You are never up before one, this is a special day,” Roman commented.

“Well I had to make sure he was up for your birthday, kiddo,” a cheery voice spoke up from behind the yellow blanket monster that had all but burrowed into Remus’ chest.

Patton, though he looked tired, was up at an early hour too. In his hand he held a plate stacked high with pancakes. The multicolored sprinkles baked into them and the white icing dripping down was enough to make the twin’s eyes go wide.

“Sugar? This early?” Remus whispered in awe.

Patton smiled happily as he handed the prized plate over to Roman, who looked ready to smash his face into the sticky mess.

“Only for the birthday boy,” Patton said in a sing song voice, “It’s a special day after all.”

Remus’ longing gaze at the large stack broke as he looked at morality with confusion. Maybe he just didn’t hear right.

“Yeah, it is,” he laughed nervously, “So are we sharing a plate or does Logan have the other one?”

Remus looked around the kitchen as if the hidden plate of sugar high inducing breakfast treats would materialize. The only thing that did show up was Logan, who did not have any plate of said pancakes.

The air in the kitchen went still. A tension that Remus could not decipher hung around all the sides that looked to him.

“What do you mean, Remus?” Patton asked.

“I mean, it’s my birthday too. Creativity,” he pointed to himself, “sooooo, pancakes?”

Patton only looked more confused, “But your birthday is on the twenty-fifth?”

Remus laughed as if that was a joke, he did not get but no one else was laughing. It sat in his chest bitterly as no one joined in. No one pulled his special breakfast out from behind a hidden wall.

“I think I know when I showed up, Heart. I was there and so was that jar of peanut butter.”

“Patton, I believe we have overlooked something in this planning,” Logan said.

Patton did not seem to hear him as he looked at the other side confused, “But you showed up on the twenty-fifth.”

“Technically speaking, yes, Remus did show up then,” Logan said, and the words began to fade in Remus’ mind as the other side continued to talk.

Remus looked around He knew Anxiety and Delusion could not help; they had not been around when he first appeared. Logan seemed to be explaining Remus’ existence to Patton and Roman…

He looked at his brother who only looked as confused as him.

“…So technically, if you want to put it perspective, the day of Creativity’s headache would be both of their birthdays as it is the day the Creativity, we both knew split into Roman and Remus.”

“But today has always been Roman’s birthday, how can you change a birthday?” Patton asked.

“You could jusssst,” Dee yawned, “You could just make Remusss some pancakes and get on with the birthday stuff.”

“Right!” Patton smiled at the side, “I can do that. Um…”

Remus watched as Patton hurried to try and get another batch of special pancakes going, but the magic of the day had already lost it’s spark. His shoulders sagged as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“No, it’s fine, I’m not hungry anyway.”

“But Em-“ his brother started but he waved him off.

“It’s fine, Bro-boat,” he lied, “Happy Birthday.”

He didn’t wait for anyone to stop him as he walked out of the room, walked out of the house, and entered the imagination. Only when he found a tree stump did he allow himself to cry.

So many birthdays alone in the tower, singing to himself. So many dreams of special celebrations he would have just to be told that his birthday was not his anymore. He wished it was fine. He wished so hard, but it never would be.


End file.
